


Kind of a Gut Feeling

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Goretober 2018 [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Disembowelment, Gen, Gore, also i had to do so much fucking research, and im behind a l o t, backstabbing, putting seth through bad shit, yeah this is just gross and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Goretober Day 5: Gutspill + Day 6: Backstabbing





	Kind of a Gut Feeling

Seth stabbed his brothers in the back with a steel chair, left his morals in the mud, and put a target on his back. All to get a title shot, to pull himself forwards, to join the Authority. They said they would  _ protect _ them.

Somehow, them not holding up their end of that deal was more surprising than the knife in his gut. 

And, somehow, the only thing he’s learned from this is that touching your own organs is  _ weird _ .

They feel  _ slimy _ , and his intestines feel almost tangled. It doesn’t hurt, even though he can see a wide cut in his small intestine. Well, it  _ hurts, _ but in a weird way. It’s dull, cottony, almost unnoticeable, especially compared to the pain of his torso being torn open. 

He doesn’t know who did this to him, but before he passes out from blood loss, his mind offers  _ Dean _ . He thinks about him and Roman as he dies anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Beefbrose on Tumblr! Come bug me


End file.
